ThE cArNiVaL'S iN tOwn
by PaRaNoRmAL DiB
Summary: Zim, Dib, Gaz, and Gir go into a carnival and something happens....
1. Default Chapter

This story takes place when carnival comes into town! ZiM and DiB and Gir and Gaz go in, but all 4 of them don't know that the carnival was closed down already, but all of the rides were still there......read to find out.....  
*****  
~at zim's house~  
  
Gir starts saying,"WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! MASTER!!!!!!! A car...ni...val is in town! CAN WE GO? CAN WE GO? PLEASEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE???????"  
  
"NO GIR, I am working on something important and I can't be bothered!"  
  
Gir talks, "OH, i understand......BUT......cAN We go just for a little while???????? PLEASEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?????"  
  
zim says, "OHHHHHHHHHH, all right, but only for 1 hour! I have IMPORTANT work to do!"  
  
~at dib's house~  
GAZ YELLS TO DIB, "DIB!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! are we going to that carnival tonight???"  
  
dib, "ummmmmmm, i guess. It's gonna be night and Zim might be there! I can hunt Zim down again! HAHAHAHAHHAAHHAH! yeah, were're going no matter what!"  
  
~at tha carnival~  
Dib and Gaz first arrive and they are talking.  
  
"Dib, where is everybody? We are like, the only ones here."  
  
dib, "I dunno wherevery one is, I don't even hear Zim's green dog!"  
  
~Zim and Gir finally arrive~  
While Zim is starting to walk into the carnival, GIR prances into it, he starts running around like crazy.  
  
zim, "AHH, GIR! Stop running around! Where is everyone? There is no one here!"  
  
While Zim and Gir are walking around, they find Dib and Gaz. Dib starts reacting really fast and tries to pin Zim down to the ground.  
  
dib, "AHA! There you are ZIM!!!!!!!!!"  
*tries to pin Zim down to the ground*  
Dib tries to pin Zim, but he misses and pins Gir to the ground.  
  
gir, *starts to cry* "WAHHH WAHHH WAHHH, some scary man is trying to hurt me! WAHH WAHH WAHHH!!!!"  
  
zim, "DIB, get offffffffffff him!!!!!!!!"  
  
dib, "okay, i will, I'll pin you instead!!!!!"  
  
DIb pins Zim to the ground this time.  
  
Zim, "GET OF ME, YOU BIG MONKEY!!! What do you weigh, 10000 pounds? UGHUGH..."  
  
gaz, "Dib! Stop it!!!! What are you trying to do to him? He didn't do anything to you!!!! STOP!!!!!!"  
  
dib, "Ok...Ok...I'll get off, jeez!"  
  
When Gaz helped Zim up, all 3 of the people(zim, dib, and gaz)(gir is still eating a cupcake that he brought)heard a sound comming from a tent, it looked like a circus tent and then they saw 1 man comming out! HE was big, and he looked like he could lift 100 cars!  
The big man walked over to Zim and his group, but Zim, Dib, and Gaz just couldn't move.They were frozen with fear.  
  
~big guy talks~  
"what are you children doing here at this place at this hour?"  
  
After the guy finished that sentence, they all ran! Their fear was unlocked and they could run faster than a speeding bullet.  
  
Zim, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!! Gir!!!! Come on!!!!! were're going right now!!!!!"  
  
Dib, "GAZZZZZZZZ!!!! COME ON!!!!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAHHHH"  
  
Gaz, "I CAN'T RUN RIGHT NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Gir, "AAAAH AAAH AAAAAAAH AAAAAAAAH AAAAAAAH *just like in the saucer morons episode, at the end when Gir was screaming* AAAAAAHAAAAAAH AAAAAAH"  
  
The big dude got a hold of Gaz and he stopped chasing them.  
  
Dib, "GAZ! HANG ON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
dib again, "HEY YOU! BIG UGLY MONKEY! COME AND GET ME INSTEAD OF HER!"  
  
The big person didn't even mmove an inch. By the looks of his face, he was going to take gaz back to trhe tent.  
  
zim, "LET HER GO!"  
  
Dib got angry and kicked the guy's ankel, and knee, and his leg. The person help gaz in the other hand and his other hand rubbed his foot. He couldn't hold gaz anymore so he dropped gaz.  
  
Dib, "AAAAAAAAH!!!! GAZ, I'M COMMING!"  
  
Zim, "No need DIB! I'll catch her!"  
  
Zim did catch Gaz and it was love at first sight!  
Gaz and Zim had hearts for eyes! They had fallen in luv with each other.....  
*****  
DID YOU LIKE MY STORY? I'LL MAKE CHAPTER 2 COME RIGHT UP!  



	2. The New Relationship

This is the 2nd chapter of the carnival is in town. In the last chapter, at the end, zim and Gaz fall in luv with each other. This episode is about what Dib does to brake it apart.  
  
chapter 2: The new relationship  
*****  
  
*at zim's house*  
  
Zim, "Girrrrrr, I need to see Gaz again, she is soooo beautiful and I wanna see her again..........*angrily talking* BUT IF ONLY THAT STUPID MORON DIB WASN'T HER MORON BROTHER, Gaz and me could be together forever.  
  
Gir, "I LIKE JUICE! I LIKE CUPCAKES! COMPASSES LIKE ME! I LIKE TO WATCH.........THE DIRTY MONKEY SHOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Zim, "UGHUGH, aren't you supposed to be gathering information for me? You are supposed to do everything I say....arn't you?"  
  
Gir, "YES SIR!"   
  
*at Dib's house*  
  
Gaz, "Dib, I need to seee Zim again.He is soo cute. I'm gonna call him."  
  
Dib, "You're talking crazy! Zim is a moron! He is nothing but an alien who wants to conquer earth!"  
  
Gaz, "Ughugh, not this again! All you talk about is that! CUT IT OUT ALREADY! Zim is NOT an alien and he never will be!  
  
Dib, "Oh yeah???? Have you seen his horrible green head? Or have you noticed that he has no ears? Or...Or...OR...oh never mind"  
  
Gaz is at the telephone trying to conquer her fear of calling Zim, she dials......568-8892 *nifty phone number eh? I just made it up*   
  
*at Zim's house*  
  
~ring ring ring ring ring ring~  
  
zim, "HELLO? Who are you?  
  
Gaz, "Hi Zim, sooo, do you wanna meet tonight?"  
  
Zim, "DO I???? DUH! You already know the answer to that! Where should we meet? The circus, the park, the lake, my home?"  
  
Gaz, "how bout........we meet at the park!"  
  
Zim, "FINE BY ME! OKAY, what time? How bout 6:30 P.M.?"  
  
Gaz, "OK, I'll see you there tonight!"  
  
*6:00 at night*  
  
Zim, "GIR! I am going out in 30 minutes, please, please, please take good care of everything! I locked the door to my lab so you can't go in! just sit in front of the TV, please.  
  
Gir, "..............................................what's a TV?"  
  
Zim, *speechless* It's that thing that you watch everyday, the thing that you watch when the monkey show comes on."  
  
Gir, "DIRTY monkey show! say it right!"  
  
Zim, "all right all right, Well, I'M gonna leave now, bai bai gir."  
  
*Zim walks to the park*  
  
Zim, "GAZ IS ALREADY THERE! *GULP* I can't do this, I am freaked out! NO! *takin to himself* Zim, you have to do this, you waited sooooo long!!!! OK...."  
  
Zim, "Hi Gaz......*thinking in mind* UGHUGH, god! That was bad! UGHUHG, I'm gonna die.......*thinks over*"  
  
Gaz, "HI ZIM! Sooo, what do you wanna do?"   
  
Zim,"Well, we could always..ummm....ummmm...ummm GO EAT ICE CREAM!"  
  
Gaz, "OK! Let's go!"  
  
Zim, *thinkin in mind again* WOW! She actually said yes! YAH!  
  
Zim, "ICE CREAM MAN!!!!!! We want ONE chocolate shake."  
  
ICE CREAM LORD, "Ok, here you are. That will be 1.50."  
  
Zim, "very well, here you go"  
  
Gaz, "ooOOOooOOOoOoo, YAY! let's share!"  
  
Zim, "OK"  
  
Zim grabbed 2 straws and put the in the cup. He was really nervous about this. He had wondered where Dib was, Dib usually follows Gaz around, but he was happier when Dib wasn't here. He could be alone with Gaz.....  
Zim and Gaz were sharing the shake.........  
  
Zim, *thinkin* WHEEEEEE! i am actually sharing!!!!! heh heh heh, I luv GAZ........She's so cute! =) =) =)  
  
Gaz, *thinkin* WOW! i am actually sharing!!!!! heh heh heh, I luv ZIM........He's so cute! =) =) =)  
  
But what those 2 didn't know was that outside the ice cream shop, DIB was there watching everything........  
*****  
SOOOOOOOO, did you like this chapter? Chapter 3 is comming up real soon! 


End file.
